Grelinka
by Poopy Penguin
Summary: The Quest team is summoned to a small country to examine a mysterious race of new-found creatures. But something is not quite right about the trip, and the team suddenly finds itself split apart. First JQ Fic!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Jonny Quest.

This is my first fiction of Jonny Quest. it's been a really long time since I've seen either series of Jonny Quest, original or the Real Adventures, so sorry if the characters are a little OC.

Chapter 1

The Quest Begins

It was a warm, sunny August day at the Quest compound in Maine. Jonny and Jessie were out on the Quest jet skies, racing each other on the cold ocean water of the Maine cost. Jonny was in the lead, Jessie close behind him. As Jonny pushed the Jet Ski harder, he glanced up at the cliff near the compound and saw Hadji waving at him. Jonny let off the throttle and drifted to a stop. Jessie saw him let off and did likewise. She let her Jet Ski pull up besides Jonny.

"What's up Jonny? Not slowing down cause you're scared I'm gonna beat you, are you?" Jessie joked, tossing her head to the side, flinging water from her red hair at Jonny.

Jonny gave a slight chuckle and wiped his face from the water.

"Course not Jess. Hadji's trying to get our attention though." Jonny replied, nodding his head to the cliff where his adopted brother was standing and waving still.

"Well, let's go see what he wants then. Race ya back to the docks!" Jessie said, twisting the throttle and zooming ahead of Jonny, splashing him with water.

Jonny smiled, feeling a rush of affection for his female friend. Jonny shook his head and throttled towards the Quest Docks.

Jonny arrived at the docks to find Jessie sitting on the edge of the dock, Hadji standing behind her.

"What took you so long, Mr. Quest?" Jessie asked in a mocking tone.

Jonny smiled and splashed her with water before getting off his Jet Ski. "I felt like letting you win, that's all." Jonny turned to Hadji, about to ask him what was up, when Hadji answered before he had a chance.

"Father received a call from the government of Grelinka." (A/N, no such place exists, just part of the story.)

The confused looks on Jonny and Jessie's face caused Hadji to sigh.

"Didn't you two listen to anything your tutors taught you? Grelinka is a small country off the cost of Greenland. Its weather is like no other country though. Half of it is covered in snow and mountains, whereas the other half is a sweltering jungle. There are several villages and cities scattered around in between the snow and jungle." Hadji explained.

"How big is the country, Hadji?" Jessie asked, getting to her feet.

"It is about roughly the size of Madagascar. I'm sure you want to know why the government has called our father, do you not?" Hadji asked, already knowing the answer.

The two teens in front of him nodded.

"Let us walk back to the compound. I will explain everything on the way." Hadji said, turning and walking towards the bridge leading up towards the compound.

The three members of the Quest team walked along the grassy fields of the Quest Compound, enjoying the small breeze that blew through. Hadji was busy explaining to the two teenagers what was going on.

"The Grelinka Government has recently been having trouble with some sort of creatures that have appeared into the mountains. These creatures have attacked several of the small villages, leaving many of the inhabitants dead. Because of these creatures, rebels have also started popping up! They say that the corruptness of the government has caused these evil creatures to appear, and that they will not stop attacking and killing villagers unless the government disbands and leaves the island. They have asked Father to investigate the strange creatures. They have called other scientists as well, so we shall not be alone."

"Wow. What kind of creatures are they? Is there any information on them yet?" Jonny asked.

"No, not really. The only information on the creatures is that they are humanoid, have red eyes and are skinless." Hadji replied.

The three friends arrived at the backdoor of the compound, met immediately by Race.

"Hey kids. Hadji tell you two what's going on?" Race asked, his question directed at Jonny and Jessie.

"Yes Dad. Hadji told us all about it. When do we leave?" Jessie replied.

"In the morning. So get your stuff packed and find your passports." Race replied, walking back into the compound. "I need to talk to Dr. Quest and iron out some of the details."

The three teens walked into the compound and up to their separate rooms to begin packing.

JQ: THE NEXT DAY 

The Quest team arrived at the airport at ten in the morning, boarded the 747 plane towards Grelinka. The second the plane took off, Jonny complained.

"Man…this flight is taking FOREVER!" Jonny whined, slumping down in his seat.

Jessie sighed and turned to her long time friend.

"Jeez Jonny! We just took off! It's a six hour flight to Gre-"

"I know that Jessie!" Jonny cut her off. "I was just doing it to annoy you." Jonny said with a smile.

Jessie gave Jonny a small punch in the shoulder and turned back facing the front, watching whatever movie happened to be playing. Jonny did likewise. Eventually, both fell asleep, until Hadji awakened them as they were about to land.

"Jonny! Jessie! Wake up! We are about to land." Hadji said, shaking both of them by their shoulders.

"Wha…Hadji…don't shake so hard!" Jonny snapped, rubbing his eyes.

Hadji smiled, settling back down into his own seat behind them.

The Plane landed in Grelinka's National Airport. They waited patiently as the men on the runway wheeled the portable staircase. It was Race that saw the man as they got off the plane.

"Looks like they sent us a ride, Benton." Race said, pointing to a short, robust man in a black suit holding a sign that read: QUEST FAMILY.

Race waved to the man, who replied by tipping his hat and popping the trunk to the car. He walked towards the Quest Team and took Dr. Quest's bags.

"Hello Dr. Quest! My name is Gregory Liken, and I shall be your driver today." The man said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Hello Gregory. This is-" Benton began.

"Race Bannon, his daughter, Jessie, your two sons, Jonny and Hadji." Gregory said, smiling. "Come, I am to escort you to the hotel you shall be staying at."

The team followed the robust driver to the car, helping him load the bags into the car. The drive to the hotel was a short one, lasting only five minutes. Gregory helped the team unload their bags and brought them up to their rooms.

"Your rooms have already been paid for, Dr. Quest. You will be contacted in the morning at nine o' clock sharp. Now if you will excuse me, the rest of your colleagues shall be arriving shortly." The short man said, walking out of the room.

Race turned to the three teenagers, tossing his stuff on his bed.

"Well, you three get a room all to yourselves. It's right down the hall, so behave, understand?"

The three teens nodded and left Race and Benton to themselves. They began walking down the hall to their own room in silence. It was Jessie that broke the silence.

"Great. I have to share a room with Jonny." Jessie said in a joking tone.

"Ha ha Jess. Very funny." Jonny said as they reached the room.

Jonny swiped the key card and they entered the room. Inside there were two beds side by side, with a couch off to the side.

"I'll go ahead and take the couch. You and Hadji and take the beds." Jonny said.

"Why Jonny Quest, how very noble of you." Jessie said, smiling.

"Yes, thank you very much, Jonny." Hadji added.

"Yeah, yeah." Jonny sighed, tossing his stuff onto the couch.

JQ: ELSEWHERE 

"Have they arrived?" A sinister voice asked.

"Yes, Master. They have arrived and are at the hotel. The other scientists will be arriving shortly." A younger voice replied.

"Good…very good…you know what you have to do. Get to work." The sinister voice snapped.

"Of course, Master."


	2. The Mission Begins

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothin...

Terrasina Dragonwagon- of course Hadji was in the Real Adventures. Jessie didn't show up until the Real Adventures started, but she was in two movies, I think. Jonny's Golden Quest and Jonny Vs. The Cyber Insects.

Chapter 2

The Mission Begins

Jonny was the first one to wake up, mainly due to sleeping on the lumpy couch. Jonny stretched out his arms and legs and glanced at his sleeping companions. Normally, with a chance this big, he'd wake them up with some sort of practical joke. But he was feeling generous and decided to let them sleep. Getting to his feet, Jonny headed towards the door, intent on seeing if his father and Race were up yet.

He had just opened the door when he bumped into Race, who was about to knock on the door.

"Hey Jonny, glad you're up. Are the other two up yet? We need to get an early start. The other scientists arrived last night, and we're on our way to meet them. So get Jessie and Hadji up and meet us in the lobby, alright?"

"Sure thing Race. We'll meet you down there in ten." Jonny replied, letting the door swing shut.

Jonny walked up to the foot of the two beds and gave an evil smile. He turned and walked into the bathroom, filling the room's pitcher with cold water. Jonny walked to the foot of Jessie's bed, who was snoring lightly. Jonny took one last look at his sleeping companion, and threw the pitcher of cold water on Jessie's face. Jessie woke up, screaming. Hadji woke up from the scream, looking around wildly. Jessie looked up and saw Jonny standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Jess, time to wake up! We gotta meet down in the lobby, so get dressed!" Jonny said quickly, before running out of the room. He could hear Jessie shouting threats at him all the way to the elevator.

"I'll get you for this, Jonny Quest! Just you wait!"

Jonny was still laughing as the door to the elevator closed shut.

JQ IN THE LOBBY JQ 

Jonny walked into the lobby and saw his father and Race talking to two other men, both men dressed in blue jeans and white shirts. Benton glanced up and saw his son standing in the entrance to the lobby.

"Gentlemen, this is my son, Jonny. Jonny, come say hello." Benton called out to his son.

Jonny shrugged and walked towards his father, shaking hands with both men.

"Jonny, this is Dr. Sudeki, the leading scientist on human and animal brains, and this is Dr. Carter, the leading scientist on military weaponry and armor."

Jonny looked at his father, a confused look on his face.

"A weaponry specialist? But what's he needed for here? No offense, Dr. Carter." Jonny said.

"I can answer that, Jonny. And no offense taken. During these attacks by the 'Demons' as the locals call them, there have been traces of laser weaponry, several of the slaughtered villagers had severe burn marks that are only attainable by a high-powered laser." Dr. Carter explained. "The thing I do not understand, is the lasers have not been entirely perfected yet. The only lasers that we have available are as big as a snowboard, and can only produce larger laser blasts. These lasers, if that is what they really are, are hand-held, and fire a more concentrated beam, capable of cutting through even the most toughest steel. The US Military would kill to get their hands on weapons like these."

Just as Jonny was about to answer, Race cut in with a question for Jonny.

"Jonny, you did wake Hadji and Jessie, right? It's been about 15 minutes." Race said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah Race, I woke'em up. They'll be down in a minute." Jonny replied, a smile coming to his face.

"Just as well, Race. Our security team hasn't arrived yet." Benton said, putting his hand on Race's shoulder.

"Our security team?" Jonny asked.

"Well, yeah Jonny. It's dangerous out there, with the rebels and these creatures running around." Race replied. "Which is why you and the others aren't coming."

Before Jonny could argue, the elevator doors opened and Jessie stormed out, followed by Hadji. Jessie walked straight towards Jonny, a determined look on her face. Before she could say anything, Jonny held out his hands and spoke.

"Jessie! They aren't gonna let us come with them! Again!"

This immediately changed Jessie's pace. She turned to her father, an angry look on her face.

"You're gonna ditch us! Again?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Jessie, it's a dangerous mission! I can't risk your life or Jonny's or Hadji's." Race said, trying to calm his daughter down.

"Yeah right! Like it's any more dangerous then anything else we've ever done!" Jessie shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

Before Race could respond, the doors to the lobby opened, and a young man wearing military fatigues and a black muscle shirt walked in, a pair of .45 automatics hung on his waist, and a black baseball cap on his head. The little party of the Quest team and the other Doctors stared as the young man walked up to them.

"Hello, Doctors. My name is Sean Thompson. I'm your security chief. Now I know you have some questions," Sean said, looking at the questioning faces of the small party. "And it is my duty to inform you, that we're a little short on security."

"How short would that be, Mr. Thompson?" Benton asked.

"Well, it's just me and Gregory. You should know him, he was the driver from yesterday. He might not seem like much, but I wouldn't have anyone else watching my back in the field. Before you ask the next question, we're short handed because none of the locals are willing to venture into the mountains with us. They're scared of the 'Demons' and the risk of being captured by the rebels that are hiding out there."

"And what about you, Mr. Thompson? Are you scared of the 'Demons'?" Jessie asked, staring him in the eyes.

"Miss Bannon, I'm an American. I do not believe this 'Demon' bullshit. It's likely to be just rebels dressing up as these monsters and hitting villages until the government gives in and disbands, which is very unlikely. And please, call me Sean."

Jessie smirked. "Only if you call me Jessie and not 'Miss Bannon.' It makes me feel old."

"Of course, Jessie. Now Doctors, am I to assume that everyone here is coming with us?" Sean asked.

"No, Just us four." Benton replied, indicating himself, Race and the other two Doctors.

"Dr. Quest, I would recommend that you not leave your children here. It is very dangerous around here, no telling what might happen." Sean said, looking Benton in the eyes.

"Oh really? Have you heard something?"

"Yes. If you'll look at these maps, I've marked the spots where the 'Demons' and rebels are attacking." Sean said, reaching into his back pocket and unfolding a map. "The rebels are always one step behind the 'Demons,' as if they're doing clean up work. And look, there's a pattern to the attacks."

The Quest team gathered around Sean and looked at the map. Indeed there was a pattern.

"It looks like they started at the end of the island, and they're moving in a straight line towards the main Government City." Hadji said, drawing his finger along the map.

"That's right. And look what city is next." Sean replied, pointing to Grelinka's National Capital.

"It's this city! Lerior!" (The City they're in, I forgot to mention that.) Jonny said.

"Yeah it is. As I said, I would recommend that your children come with us. I've heard of your many exploits, and I know they can take care of themselves, if they wouldn't mind carrying guns." Sean said, looking at the three teenagers.

"Well, I don't mind. I know Jonny does, but I'm not to sure about Hadji." Jessie answered for all of them.

"It matters not to me. I am not very good with guns, but I do not mind using them." Hadji said.

"I'll take anything but a gun." Jonny said.

Benton and Race sighed simultaneously. "I guess there's no telling you three otherwise. Fine, you can come, but stay in sight of us all time." Race said, giving them a steely glare.

"Now that that's settled, Gregory has the truck waiting for us." Sean said, turning on his heel and walking out of the lobby. "We have plenty of supplies, so grab anything else you might need to bring along. I'm not to sure how long we'll be gone, but we've got extra supplies thanks to the shortage of security." He said over his shoulder.

The Quest Team watched as Sean walked out of the lobby and turned to each other.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Race asked.

"I'll go grab some extra clothes." Jessie said, walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah, we should get some too, Hadji." Jonny said, following Jessie.

Race and the three doctors waited patiently for the three teenagers to come back. After five minutes, the doors to the elevator opened again and they came out, each with a small bag of clothes. Race looked at his watch and spoke.

"Let's go. I'm interested in what's up in those mountains."

As the Quest Team walked outside, they heard a big commotion. Looking towards the noise, they saw Sean and Gregory being swarmed by dozen or so villagers. Sean looked up and saw the Quest team and waved them over. Sean pushed several people out of the way to make room for them.

"What's going on Sean?" Benton asked.

"Take a look for yourselves." Sean answered.

Aboard a small worn down jeep that the villagers were surrounding, was a body of s human, or so it seemed. As the Quest Team got closer, they saw that it's skin was hanging off it's bones, wrinkled, as if it were nearly 100 years old. Its face was something straight out of a horror movie; viscous curved fangs hung out of its mouth, going all the way down to its chin. It had large, green bug-eyes, popping out of its head as if it had died by decompression. The fingers on both gnarled hands were long and wicked looking, complimented by sharp, blood-covered nails. Two bullet holes were seen in its chest.

"Well, this is right up Dr. Sudeki's alley. Some of the villagers from the last village attacked managed to kill one of the creatures. Not very many villagers have any type of gun here, and the man that shot it said that the other Demons picked up the weapon it was carrying. He's the first known survivor of any village attack so far. And obviously they aren't just rebels dressed up as I previously thought. Dr. Sudeki, you have two choices here. You can stay in the city and dissect the brain, or come with us and wait for us to tag a 'fresh' sample." Sean said, looking at the Asian doctor.

Sudeki put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment. Turning to Dr. Quest, he spoke.

"Benton, if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay behind and study this specimen. I think I'd be more of a hindrance then help on a journey into the mountains anyway. I am not built for such things."

"That'll be fine, Dr. But be alert, you saw the pattern that these creatures are taking." Benton replied.

"Now that that's settled, if you'll all follow me, we'll get going. Dr. Sudeki, if you follow that man," Sean said, pointing to a man dressed in a expensive-looking suit." He'll lead you to the lab where you can begin your work."

Dr. Sudeki nodded and walked off with the man.

The rest of the team followed Sean to the large truck, which Gregory had just started up.

"That doesn't look big enough for all of us to fit in, Sean." Race said.

"It's not. This is where we split for the journey up there. I have another truck ready to go around the corner. Oh, and before I forget, here." Sean walked up to the truck and tossed Race, Benton and Carter a rifle each. "I have the rest of the weapons in my truck. If it's ok with you three, I'll take Jonny, Jessie and Hadji."

Receiving a nod from Benton, Sean motioned for the three teenagers to follow him. Before he could walk two steps, Race called out to him.

"Hey Sean, I have one more question for you. Why did the government ask for us to investigate? Why not send in the military first?"

Sean turned and faced Race, a grave look on his face.

"They did. Grelinka's army isn't big, Mr. Bannon. They sent 4,000 troops in, which is half the army itself. None of them came back. We assume that the rebels got some, and the Demons got the rest. They called you in because you and the Quest Team have gotten out of situations with fewer chances of survival then anyone else alive. And you have much better training then the army did, which I think is why they got taken so fast." Sean turned and walked towards his own truck, the three teenagers following.

Race turned to Benton.

"Are you sure we should do this, Benton? This is extremely dangerous."

Benton gave a slight chuckle.

"Since when is anything we do safe? I'm sure we'll be fine. Let's go."

Benton, Race and Carter climbed into the truck. Gregory put it in gear and took off.

Sean and the three teenagers arrived at Sean's truck. Sean grabbed a bag out of the back truck bed and tossed it to Jessie.

"Inside the bag are the weapons. Take one or two and pass it down. Be quick about it, we can't get left to far behind."

Jessie looked inside the bag and grabbed out two glocks, both inside their holsters. Jessie tossed the holster around her waist and snaps them shut, making sure both would be able to be drawn without catching on anything. She reached back into the bag and tossed Hadji another gun, a nameless .38 caliber revolver. She also tossed Jonny an 18-ince knife. Jonny twirled it around expertly.

"Now that everyone's settled, let's go." Sean said, opening the door to the truck and climbing in, starting the engine.

The three teenagers climbed in and just got in their seats when Sean floored the pedal, flinging them back into their seats.

"Whoa! Slow down, Sean!" Jonny said, grabbing for the seatbelt.

"Can't. We gotta catch up to the others. Buckle up and hold on."

After a two hours of driving, Sean and the others finally caught up with Gregory, who had stopped at the foot of the mountain. He and the Doctors and Race were outside, stretching. Sean pulled his truck to a stop beside the other.

"Well, get out and stretch. This is the last stop until we reach the middle of the mountain, which will be another three hour drive. And that's if we don't run into any Demons or Rebels. If you gotta piss, there's plenty of trees." Sean said, getting out of the truck, walking towards the foliage.

"Gee, pee behind a tree. How nice." Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

JQ ELSEWHERE JQ 

"All is set, Master. The Team has arrived at the bottom of the mountain."

"Good. You have done well. You have only a little ways to go before you are rewarded. Now get back to work!" A sinister voice replied.

"Of course, Master."


	3. Captured!

Glad ta see that no one thinks any of the characters are OC. here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Captured!

After a half-hour of resting, stretching, eating and drinking, the Quest team was off once again. Navigating the treacherous slope of the mountain road was hard; the snow-covered trees made the road a tight fit. Every now and then, either Gregory or Sean would have to back the truck up because it got caught on a tree branch, or nearly slid into the ditch on either side of the road. Inside the teenagers' truck, Sean cursed loudly as the truck slid into the ditch.

"DAMN IT! I hate this damn road!" Sean shouted, banging the steering wheel with both hands.

The three Quest members looked on as Sean threw the truck into reverse and stomped on the gas pedal, which only accomplished in getting the truck stuck in the ditch on the other side of the road. A loud crack was heard as the truck settled. Sean smacked the wheel again and cursed again. He turned to the three teenagers, an angry expression on his face.

"Stay here. I gotta get out and see what the hell that sound was." Sean said as he opened the door, slamming it shut as he got out. "Damn this road…damn this truck…"

Sean looked ahead and saw that the other truck had stopped as well. Gregory poked his head out the window.

"You need help?" He asked in his heavily Russian accented voice.

Sean waved at his partner, telling him to go on ahead. Gregory saluted him and wrenched the truck into gear. Sean watched as the truck drove slowly around the bend, disappearing within seconds. Sean sighed and walked around to the back of the truck, intent on seeing what cracked.

JQ THE OTHER TRUCK JQ 

"Are you sure they'll be safe back there alone, Gregory?" Race asked, looking back at the bend.

"They will be fine, Mr. Bannon. The Rebels will not harm them, I assure you." The large Russian replied.

"And how do you know that?" Race asked, his face narrowing in suspicion.

Gregory sighed and stopped the truck. Turning and looking at Race, he replied: "Because Mr. Bannon, they work for me!"

Before Race or either of the other doctors could make a move, the heard the sound of several guns being cocked all around the truck.

"You see, Mr. Bannon, they will not harm your children. Unless of course, I tell them to. And I shall, unless you comply without hesitation or complaint."

Benton was the first to answer. "Of course we will! We would never endanger the lives of our children! We'll do whatever you say."

"Never endanger your children? HA! Dr. Quest, you endangered them the moment you said they could come along on this trip. It was just an added bonus that they came along! You should have left them in America, where they belong." Gregory said, laughing. "Now, would you be so kind as to get out of my truck?"

"Wait, do you mean Sean is also in on this?" Race asked, opening the door.

Gregory smiled. "It certainly is amazing what a person will do when their loved ones are in danger."

JQ SEAN'S TRUCK JQ 

"DAMMIT!" Sean yelled, throwing down the wrench he was using. "Useless, piece of shit!"

Jessie sighed and got out of the truck, intent on seeing what was wrong.

"What's wrong? We've been here for nearly an hour." Jessie said, stepping out of the truck.

"Damn axle's snapped. This truck ain't goin nowhere. We gotta start up on foot."

"We have to walk all the way up the mountain? Wouldn't it be easier do just walk back down?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

By now, Jonny and Hadji had gotten out of the truck as well, and were standing behind their female companion.

"Yeah, it would. But that's not what we're doing." Sean said harshly, his hands dropping down to the butts of his guns.

"Whoa, wait a sec Sean, no need to get violent!" Jonny said, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Oh but there is, Mr. Quest. You'd better start running." Sean answered, drawing the guns and aiming them at the three teens.

Before they even had a chance to react, Sean fired. The bullets whizzed past them and hit something behind them. The three friends turned and gasped, as one of the creatures fell to its knees, then onto its chest.

"Don't be stupid! RUN!" Sean shouted, turning to his left and firing again.

By the now the creatures were swarming, coming out of the trees, chasing the three Quest Team members. They could hear gunshots in the distance. Jonny took the lead and ran into the trees. He could hear not only Hadji and Jessie following, but many of the creatures as well. Jonny spotted an opening in the trees that led to a small open field. The moment the three friends ran into the field, creatures emerged from every side, surrounding them. Each of the creatures was holding what appeared to be a rifle.

Jonny, Jessie and Hadji faced the creatures, back to back to back. Jessie and Hadji had their guns drawn, and Jonny held his knife out in front of him.

"Well, this is a crappy way to die, isn't it?" Jessie said.

"Well, like they say, it ain't over till it's over." Jonny replied.

"Yes, at least we will not go down without a fight." Hadji put in, aiming his revolver.

The Creatures stopped hissing and moving towards the three companions when they heard a loud voice boom out.

"That's enough!"

The Creatures stopped and turned towards the direction of the voice. The three friends turned and saw Sean stepping out from between two of the creatures.

"I am sorry, my friends. Those weapons, with the exception of Jonny's, are useless. Please, set them down and come with us quietly." Sean said, leveling his guns at the three friends.

"Sean? What the hell are you doing? They'll kill you!" Jessie yelled.

"I don't think so, Jessie. But they will, however, kill you if you don't put down your weapons. Now, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"

"I don't think so, Sean." Jessie said calmly, aiming her guns at Sean.

Sean flinched when she pulled the triggers; loud cracks came from both barrels, but ultimately, doing nothing. Jessie stared at the guns, a confused look on her face.

"I told you, those weapons are useless. Filled with nothin' but blanks. Same with yours, Hadji. Now, you have three seconds to put down the weapons before they open fire." Sean said, nodding towards the creatures.

Jessie sighed and tossed down the useless weapons, Hadji and Jonny following suit.

"Good kids. Now, follow me and you won't get hurt." Sean said, turning and walking back towards the truck. "Grab them and take'em with us. Knock'em out if they give you any trouble." He added to the large swarm of creatures.

The creatures swarmed in on the three Quest members, viscously clubbing them unconscious, even though they had not offered resistance. Several of the creatures slung their weapons and picked up the three teens by their arms, dragging them unceremoniously through the trees.

**JQ DR. QUEST AND COMPANY JQ**

"Where are our children?" Benton asked, as he was pushed into the back of the truck by a swarm of rebels.

"You shall see them soon enough, Dr. Quest. For now, you, Dr. Carter and Mr. Bannon shall come with us. I trust that you will not be…uncomfortable if some of my companions join you back there?" Gregory said, motioning for several of the armed rebels to jump into the back.

Gregory gave the three men an evil smile and got into the truck. Soon, the rebels and the three Quest Team members were bouncing along the narrow road of the mountain. After an hour or so of driving, they arrived at a seemingly normal section of the mountain. Gregory honked three times and the mountainside opened. The three men looked around in awe as they drove into the open mountain. Inside was a huge laboratory, several large tanks housed some strange green liquid, and as Gregory drove along, they gasped as they saw several tubes that held a few of the Demon creatures that they had seen back at the village.

"So they aren't Demons, just genetic experiments! A perverse bunch of experiments…" Benton said, turning away from the vile creatures.

"Perverse they may be, Dr. Quest, but they do their job well. And now that we have you and your doctor partners, they will be even better!" Gregory said through the open window of the truck.

"What makes you think I would ever help YOU with enhancing these sick creatures?" Benton asked, staring at the back of the large Russian's head.

"Ah, but it is not me you will be working for, Dr. Quest, but for a different doctor…I believe you two have met several times." Gregory replied. "The last time I believe you nearly killed him."

Benton thought back to all of his previous adventure until he reached a safe conclusion.

"You don't mean…"

Gregory stopped the truck before Benton had a chance to finish the sentence. The place where he stopped was in front of a large computer, a small bald man flanked by two of the laser-totting creatures stood in front of the truck.

"That's right, Dr. Quest! You arrive at the right conclusion as always!" The small bald man said.

Race and Benton stared in awe, before Benton broke the silence.

"Dr. Zin! I thought you were-"

"Dead? Of course I'm dead! Or, my original host is dead, to be more precise. I am but a clone of Zin, I am like him in every way possible!" (A/N, see the movie, Jonny's Golden Quest to see what I'm talking about.) Zin said, walking towards the truck. The creatures followed behind him, a blank stare in their eyes. "I already have your companion, Dr. Sudeki in my possession. The three of you doctors shall be of most use to my plan."

"Oh really? And why would we help you?" Race said, trying to move but being restrained by several of the rebels.

"I do not need YOUR help, Bannon. But since you are so interested in why you are going to help me, let me show you." Zin replied, turning towards the large computer monitor and pushing a button on the panel.

The monitor turned on, showing Jonny, Jessie and Hadji being dragged along the mountain road by the creatures, Sean in the lead.

"They are not dead, so do not worry. But I can quickly change that, if you so desire to resist assisting me in my plan." Zin said, turning back towards the three men.

Benton sighed deeply, knowing in his heart that helping this man was wrong, but he would do anything to insure that both of his own sons and Jessie's lives would be safe.

"Alright, Zin. We'll help you." Benton said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not helping this…this freak!" Dr. Carter said, holding his hands out in front of him, trying to get off of the truck. He was restrained by several of the rebels.

"Oh but I think you will, Dr. Carter." Zin said, again pushing a button on the control panel.

This time, a young woman was shown, chained to a wall, several bruises adorned her face.

"Melina! Don't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want!" Dr. Carter shouted, straining against the rebel guards.

"I know you will. Get them settled for now. I shall explain everything that you need to do in good time." Zin said. "And split them into different cells. They are to dangerous to be together."

The rebel guards grabbed the three men and hauled them off to three separate cells, slamming the doors shut.

**JQ MOUNTAINSIDE JQ**

Sean stopped at the top of the road, huffing and puffing. He bent down, his hands on his knees. He turned as he heard the creatures coming up behind him. By now, the three teenagers had regained consciousness and were staring at him.

"What's the matter Sean? Tired already?" Jessie taunted.

Sean stood back up, staring at the redheaded girl, a scowl on his face.

"Shut it, Bannon. You've had the luxury of being carried. But since you seem to be in such a good mood, you three can walk now."

"I take it if you can, Mr. Thompson." Jessie replied, venom lacing her voice.

Sean turned away and motioned for the creatures to follow him. He stopped after a few feet and turned back. None of the creatures had acknowledged his motion. Sean sighed.

"Let's go you ugly beasts. Let them walk, and make sure none of them get away, understood?"

Sean received a bunch of nods and ugly-sounding grunts as a reply. Sean sighed again and took the lead.

About two hours later, the large group of creatures and four humans arrived at the same place that Gregory had taken the rest of the Quest team just a few hours ago. Sean motioned with his hand and after waiting a few seconds, the mountain moved, revealing an opening. Sean turned to the three teens.

"Move. Now." He said, pointing his guns at the teens.

Jessie was the first to move, followed by Jonny, then Hadji. None of them knew what was awaiting them in the strange, hollowed out mountain laboratory.


End file.
